The present invention relates generally to a rearview mirror mounting assembly and, more particularly, to a rearview mirror mounting assembly which pivotally mounts an interior rearview mirror to a mounting base attached to the vehicle.
Mounting brackets for supporting rearview mirrors are well known in the art. Typically, a rearview mirror is mounted to a mounting base via one or more ball and socket connections or joints. The double jointed mounting bracket allows for further movement of the interior rearview mirror relative to the mounting base, which is typically secured to an interior surface of the windshield of the vehicle or to a headliner or console at an upper edge of the windshield. The bracket must tightly retain a ball within the socket of the ball and socket joint, while still allowing relative rotation or pivoting therebetween. If the joints are not tightly secured, the interior rearview mirror may experience excessive vibration when the vehicle is being driven. These vibrational concerns are further enhanced when the interior rearview mirror comprises multiple components and electronic circuitry, such as electrochromic reflectors, microphones, map reading lights, and/or other accessories, which may add to the weight of the interior rearview mirror. These accessories increase the weight of the mirrors, such that the mirrors are not stable with a conventional double ball and socket-mounting bracket.
It is known to implement larger sized ball and socket joints to provide increased friction and thus greater stability between the ball and socket members of the mounting bracket. The larger ball further allows for a larger neck on the mounting bracket to increase bending inertia of the bracket. At the same time, however, it is preferred to minimize the size of the bracket components to enhance the appearance of the mirror assembly.
In order to provide a tight grip on the ball member, a spring or other biasing member may be implemented within a support arm of the mounting assembly in order to increase the gripping or clamping of the ball by the socket portion of the assembly. The spring is typically mounted and secured within the arm such that the spring exerts a force on the socket portion, which causes the socket to partially compress about the ball. A raised portion or ridge on the socket portion is provided which extends partially within the center of the spring, in order to properly align the spring within the mounting arm. The spring thus has to have a sufficient diameter to receive the raised portion within the coils of the spring.
These operational aspects of rearview mirror supports illustrated a need for supporting higher weight, added feature rearview mirrors while minimizing vibration, and for reducing functional problems in mirror supports such as misaligned springs, all while maintaining a pleasing overall appearance.